


We Are Young

by Sir_Gaylord_Flowermeadow



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Gaylord_Flowermeadow/pseuds/Sir_Gaylord_Flowermeadow





	We Are Young

Tavros sat in the corner, looking around the room. He wasn't exactly sure why Gamzee had decided to throw this party or whatever. It was on really short notice, too, but more of those who were invited than he would have expected had come.

Karkat was reading over something, Terezi was trying to untangle the cord for a microphone, Sollux was staring at the screen of his laptop with his headphones on, Aradia was leaning on Sollux's chair pointing at the screen and asking Sollux what everything was, and Vriska was sitting against the wall a few feet away from Tavros playing with a fork. Tavros had also been told that Nepeta had come as well, but he wasn't exactly sure where she was. He couldn't see Gamzee anywhere either. He guessed everyone else had something better to do. He did, too, but he figured that he most likely would have been dragged all the way there if he would have said no.

Tavros was aware it probably didn't matter, and that it probably wouldn't affect him, but he had a feeling Vriska was drunk. She looked a little...out-of-it.

Karkat yelled a string of swear words into the microphone to get everyone's attention before handing it over to Terezi.

Terezi grinned. "Karkat's gonna sing a song for one of the cute couples here tonight.~"

Tavros tried to figure out who she could have been talking about. Aradia and Sollux maybe...? Unlikely.

Sollux hit one of the keys on the keyboard and music started playing. Terezi gave the mic back to Karkat.

_"Give me a second, I_   
_I need to get my story straight._   
_My friends are in the bathroom_   
_Getting higher than the Empire State._

_My lover, she's waitin' for me_   
_Just across the bar._   
_My seat's been taken by some sunglasses_   
_Askin' 'bout a scar."_

It was rather obvious that it wasn't exactly what Tavros was supposed to be focused on, but he couldn't help but wonder how anyone got Karkat to sing a song for any couple. It was a bit unexpected, really.

_"I know I gave it to you months ago._   
_I know you're tryin' hard to forget._   
_But between the drinks and subtle things,_   
_The holes in my apologies, you know,_   
_I'm tryin' hard to take it back._

_So if by the time the bar closes,_   
_And you feel like falling down_   
_I'll carry you home..._

_Toniiiiiiight~_   
_We are young,_   
_So let's set the world on fire._   
_We can burn brighter_   
_Than the suuuuun~!"_

Tavros curiously glanced over at Aradia and Sollux. It didn't exactly fit those two... Gah! Who was he even kidding? He didn't want to admit it, but he knew very well who the song was for. No use even denying it. And the way Terezi smiled at him and jerked her head slightly in Vriska's direction made the painfully obvious even more clear.

He wasn't really going to gain anything except possibly Karkat's anger by sitting there and not doing anything, and he really had nothing to lose by acting purely on his emotions, so...why not just give it a try?

_"Toniiiiiiight~_   
_We are young,_   
_So let's set the world on fire._   
_We can burn brighter_   
_Than the suuuuun~!"_

Tavros wheeled over to Vriska.

"Uhh, hi," he said quietly.

"Hmm?" Vriska looked up at Tavros and tapped the fork against her chest. "Wha'chu want?"

_"Now I know that I'm not~_   
_All that you got.~_   
_I guess I,_   
_I just thought_   
_We could find new ways to fall apart._   
_But our friends are back!_   
_So let's raise a toast!_   
_'Cuz I found someone to carry me home..."_

"I, uhh, just wanted to make sure that you're okay."

Vriska smiled, looking vaguely amused. "You worry 'bout e'erything." She tossed the fork on the ground and sat on her knees. "Don't worry you're li'l head, I'm completely okay."

"Uhh..." Tavros paused. He didn't really want to upset her, but he really didn't think just sitting there stuttering stupidly as he tried to find something to say was the best idea either. "...You look kinda drunk..."

She nodded, her head bobbing loosely as if she was a bobblehead. "Yeah, a li'l. Dun' worry 'bout it."

_"Toniiiiiiight~_   
_We are young,_   
_So let's set the world on fire._   
_We can burn brighter_   
_Than the suuuuun~!"_

"Do you, uhh, know how you're going to get home?"

Vriska shrugged slightly. "I'unno. Jus' gon' get someone to take me."

"..." He was really tempted to offer to be the one to take her, but he wasn't entirely sure if he should.

As if she could read his thoughts, she asked, "Cou' you...maybe do'at...?"

Tavros didn't know if he should say yes or no. He subconsciously bit his lip as he tried to make up his mind within just a few seconds.

_"Toniiiiiiight~_   
_We are young,_   
_So let's set the world on fire._   
_We can burn brighter_   
_Than the suuuuun~!"_

"Don't do that," Vriska said, giggling a bit.

"Huh?"

She swiped her thumb over his lip and licked an orange liquid off her skin, making Tavros aware that he himself so hard that he was bleeding. "Oh, uhh..."

"Wha's your answer? Yes'r no?"

"Uhh, yeah..."

Karkat tossed the mic to Terezi, who sang the next part of the song.

_"Carry me home tonight._   
_Just carry me home to night._   
_Carry me home tonight._   
_Just carry me home tonight~"_

She pulled Karkat in, as the next part was a duet.

_"The moon is on my side!_   
_I have no reason to run!_   
_So will someone come and carry me home tonight?_   
_The angels never arrived,_   
_But I can hear the choir!_   
_So will someone come and carry me home?"_

Vriska got up on her knees, but collapsed, landing half on Tavros's lap. She lay there for a few seconds before propping herself back up.

"Uhh, V-Vriska...?"

_"Toniiiiiiight~_   
_We are young,_   
_So let's set the world on fire._   
_We can burn brighter_   
_Than the suuuuun~!"_

She grabbed the front of his shirt and forcefully yanked him forward. For a split second, he was scared that she might hurt him, but he quickly dismissed that thought.

_"Toniiiiiiight~_   
_We are young,_   
_So let's set the world on fire._   
_We can burn brighter_   
_Than the suuuuun~!"_

_So if by the time the bar closes_   
_And you feel like falling down,_   
_I'll carry you home tonight."_

Vriska put her hands behind his head and... _kissed_  him. It felt as if the rest of Tavros's body was paralyzed.

He vaguely noticed Terezi covering Karkat's face while Karkat was blushing and trying to avoid eye contact, and Aradia leaning over Sollux's chair with her right cheek pressed against his left. Knowing that was going on, Tavros let himself give in.

It was his first kiss, and it was amazing.


End file.
